


WINTER WONDERLAND // SETH ROLLINS + THE SHIELD

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [130]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested By JazzyVenecia46 {wattpad}Can you do one where she has a snowball fight and sled ride with The Shield and she’s dating Seth?Pairings:  Seth Rollins x ReaderSummary: you and Seth play in the snow with Dean & Roman.WARNINGS: FLUFF, snow, Dean being a little jealous or maybe he just hates pda?Word Count: 754
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	WINTER WONDERLAND // SETH ROLLINS + THE SHIELD

>   * Seth pulled the sled that you were sitting on, down the snowy mountain, both of you’s laughing, while Dean and Roman watched from the top of the hill. Dean let out a grunt, rolling his eyes at you and Seth. He loved you both dearly, but he wished you’s two would stop showing so much pda. It was grossly annoying.

Roman looked at Dean and chuckled.

“What?” Dean grumbled, noticing Roman looking at him.

“You look like a jealous ex-boyfriend.” Roman joked, making Dean roll his eyes. Lucky for him he had his goggles on.

“I’m not jealous, why would I be jealous? I’m just annoyed that I have to see them being all lovey-dovey.” Dean grunted.

“Well, they are dating Dean, so of course they show a lot of pda.” Roman spoke.

“Doesn’t mean they have to rub it in our faces it’s like we get it you’re fucking each other.” Dean grumbled.

“I don’t mind them kissing, they are the cutest couple ever, the way they look at each other.” Roman gushed, making Dean roll his eyes. He already heard this bull crap from Renee he defiantly didn’t want to hear it from Roman too.

“Eh, that’s just the honeymoon phase, see you down there.’ Dean grumbled as he took off skiing down the hill.

“He totally sounds like a jealous ex-boyfriend.” Roman chuckled to himself, lowering his goggles down and taking off down the hill.

As Dean came down the hill he saw you and Seth kissing, he rolled his eyes, a smirk comes across his face as an idea popped inside his head, he quickly got to the bottom of the hill. Stopping abruptly in front of you and Seth, putting snow on you and him. Least it pulled you and him away from kissing each other.

“Hey, watch it.” Seth grumbled while you let out a giggle, dusting the snow off your pants.

“My bad, hey let’s have a snowball fight.” Dean spoke, leaning down and grabbing some snow in his hand.

“No Ambrose.” Seth protested, shaking his head as he watched Dean mold the snow up into a ball before Dean could aim for you roman skied up beside Dean, scaring the shit out of him.

“What’s going on?” Roman asked.

“We are having a snowball fight, you and y/n vs Seth and I.” Dean smirked, making Roman nod his head.

“But I want to be with my baby.” Seth whined, pulling you closer to him and pouting at Dean like a kid who didn’t get his way. Dean rolled his eyes, lucky he still had his goggles on and lucky they were tinted.

“Too bad so sad, all you’s two will do is kiss each other and that’s no fun.” Dean grumbled, making you and Seth frown. Seth was about to whine some more when Roman interrupted him.

“Well, I know for a fact y/n and I are going to whoop your arses.” Roman smirked, coming up to you and wrapping his arm around you and pulling you away from Seth, and closer to him, which made Seth pout.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah in your dreams.” Dean smirked, throwing the snowball at you hard. It hit your eye, making you let out a gasp of pain and surprise.

“Ow, Dean.” You grumbled, putting your hand on the eye where the snow hit and rubbing it.

“Us one, you’s zero.” Dean smirked, Seth tried to come to your aid to comfort you but Dean pulled him away.

“Oh, it is so on Ambrose.” You muttered, grabbing some ice and doing your best to roll it in a ball and throwing at him, though he easily moved out the way causing you to miss.

Dean picked up another one and chucked it at you, you dodged it letting out a cheer, only to get hit with one, making you let out a shriek. You turned your head to look at Seth as he had a grin on his face, raising his hands up in surrender.

“Seth.” You gasped out

“What? We are on teams, I’m sorry baby, but-” Seth spoke, only to stop when roman throw a snowball in his face.

“Us two, Ambrose and Rollins one.” Roman smirked, as he picked up another snowball you doing the same.

“I got your back baby girl, trust me we will win this snowball fight, they have no chance against us.” Roman spoke as he threw another snowball at Seth, while you threw it at Dean, both snowballs hitting them…..





End file.
